


Food and Game

by snowynight



Series: Meaning of Travel [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Food, Gen, Humor, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: After camping with Spock, Jim decides to improve the replicator's vegetarian option and gets a surprise.





	Food and Game

Jim made a happy sound while savouring the rich flavour of the pot dish. It was worth the weight to carry real ingredient along to the cabin, despite Spock's argument that packed meal was more efficient.

Spock raised an eyebrow as Jim gulped down his green bell peppers and tomatoes. "Interesting that you enjoy vegetables on Earth, while you avoid them onboard, despite Doctor McCoy's insistence."

"The replicated food is way inferior." Jim shrugged.

"It is illogical for humans to place taste above nutritional need." Spock put on his I-am-struck-with-illogical-humans expression while taking an extra serving from the pot, which he rarely did back on the ship.

Jim was amused but let it pass. _I should ask Scotty to work on the replicator's vegetarian option. Spock can afford more weight._

He took out the scalloped potatoes as they were ready to eat. "How many do you want?"

* * *

After their return, Jim talked to Scotty about upgrading the food replicator. Scotty agreed readily, but with such amusement that Jim was mystified.

When Scotty finished the upgrade, Jim invited Spock to dinner.

"I told Scotty to upgrade the replicator." Jim said. "Try and see if they are satisfactory, or if there is anything else you want."

There was a teasing glint in Spock's eyes. "I am sure that they are satisfactory, but you should test if they are to your human taste."

"Why?" Jim asked. Then a thought hit him. "Did you also talk to Scotty?"

The gleam in Spock’s eyes brightened despite his straight face. "It is logical to promote the captain's health."

Jim laughed. "All right. Congratulations for pulling this over me. Let's try them together tonight."

"After you, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> gen prompt bingo: Trapped  
> fffc March special: camping  
> fan_flashworks: Fall


End file.
